Lostbbit 2: Tauriel y Legolas
by TaurielyLegolas
Summary: 2 historia sobre Tauriel y Legolas. Esta vez sin aventura. Solo sobre sus vidas luego de la comunidad del anillo. recuerden que tengo 11, vivo en Argentina y mi forma de escribir es diferente
1. Chapter 1

Tauriel, Legolas y Celebrían vivían en Lórien. Legolas no quería volver a hablarle a su padre. Pero alguna vez tendría que hacerlo.

Celebrían tenía solamente 3 meses. Pero por alguna razón crecía mucho mas lento que los otros elfos. Parecía que tenía 2 semanas. Los elfos si crecen lento. Pero no tanto. Aún así Tauriel y Legolas no le dieron importancia.

Legolas volvía del bosque. Si no practicaba se le irían todas sus habilidades.

Tauriel se encontraba en el sillón. Dándole leche a Celebrían. Legolas entro por la puerta

Legolas: hola mi amor.

Tauriel: hola, como te fue?

Legolas: bien supongo.- El elfo se acerco a ella y la beso. Fue a la habitación de los dos y dejo su arco. Volvió.

Tauriel: me lo abrochas?- dijo Tauriel mientras se movía para adelante.

Legolas se acerco. Corrió su hermoso pelo para un costado y le abrocho el corpiño. Luego de esto empezó a besar el cuello de Tauriel y sus hombros. Tauriel sonreía.

Tauriel: cuando se lo vas a decir?

Legolas: que a quien?

Tauriel: hablo de tu padre y sabes a lo que me refiero.

Legolas dejo de besarla y se sentó a su lado. Tauriel le entrego a la bebé.

Legolas: no lo se. No lo he pensado.

Tauriel: quiero que pasado mañana vallas a El Reino del Bosque y hables con el.

Legolas: no quiero hacerlo. Tauriel, por culpa de el casi nos separamos.

Tauriel: entiendo que no quieras hablarle. Pero tienes que saberlo. No tengo problema de ir yo.

Legolas: esta bien. Iremos los dos. Pero te quedas afuera de la habitación hasta que yo habrá la puerta.

Tauriel: si como quieras. Pero llevo a Celebrían.

Legolas: bueno, como estuvo Celebrían?.

Tauriel: bien. Siempre durmiendo.

La bebé empezó a jugar con uno de los dedos de Legolas y a morderlo. Aunque no tenía dientes.

Tauriel: eres un buen padre.

Legolas: gracias. Pero tu eres mejor- Legolas sonrió y Tauriel apoyo su cabeza entre su hombro y su brazo.

_**Dos días después:**_

Los tres se preparaban para ir al Reino. Fueron en caballo. Luego de unas 2 horas llegaron. Muchos de los elfos los miraban extraños y al mismo tiempo sorprendidos ya que hace como un año que no los veían. Y mas a Tauriel que estaba con un bebé en brazos.

Fueron a la habitación del Rey. Tauriel se quedo atrás de la puerta como Legolas le había dicho.

Thranduil se levanto de su asiento lo mas rápido que pudo. El fue a abrazar a su hijo. Tanto tiempo sin verse. Legolas lo abrazo.

Legolas: Adar, tengo que hablarte de algo.

Thrandul: donde has estado. Te hemos buscado por todas partes.

Legolas: estuve en un viaje a Mordor. Una misión. Tauriel estaba con migo.

Thranduil: Legolas...

Legolas lo interrumpió: no, te eh venido a hablar sobre Tauriel y yo. Mientras estábamos juntos. Pasaron muchas cosas.

Thranduil: de que hablas?

Legolas abrió la puerta. Tauriel entro con Celebrían en brazos.

Thranduil se sorprendió mucho: Tauriel estaba vestida como una elfa de la realeza. y pudo notar que la bebé tenía uno de los collares de cristal y luz de estrellas.

Thranduil acerco sus manos a la bebé. Tauriel acepto que Thranduil la levante sin decir nada.

Thranduil la miro. la bebé sonrió. - Cual es su nombre?

Tauriel: Celebrían. Si. Le pusimos ese nombre por su esposa.

Thranduil estaba serio. Pero dio un gracias con una seña élfica.

Tauriel y Legolas se iban a retirar. Pero antes

Thranduil: puedo saber en donde están y quienes son tus padres?

Tauriel: estamos viviendo en Lórien.- Tauriel sonrió. - Con mis Padres Lady Galadriel y Lord Celeborn.

Con esa frase se retiraron y volvieron a Lórien.


	2. Chapter 2

Los tres ya habían hablado, por lo que en unos días Tauriel y Legolas empezarían a trabajar en la Guardia Silvana. Dejarían a Celebrían al cuidado de Galadriel y Celeborn.

Tauriel necesitaba mas practica que lo habitual. Hace mucho que no había practicado. Por otro lado, Flinder ya no burlaba a Tauriel por miedo a que Galadriel le hiciera algo. Una de las cosas que mas practicaban las elfas era la Gimnasia Artística. Tauriel estaba en el nivel mas alto. Pero ya no le salia una simple vertical sin caerse para el otro lado. Legolas tampoco estaba como antes. Pero la practica en el bosque lo ayudo bastante.

Pasaron días y semanas hasta que llego un día muy importante para los elfos. El día de San Valentin. Ademas al día siguiente era el cumpleaños de Tauriel. Si todo salía bien, Legolas le daría el anillo que le había entregado Galadriel a Tauriel y le pediría casamiento. Su padre obviamente no estaría de acuerdo. Pero ya no le importaba lo que pensara.

Ese día al rededor de las 8 de la noche. Legolas dejo a Celebrían en casa de Galadriel por una noche. Legolas quería tener una noche "especial" con Tauriel. Como decía, Legolas llevo a Tauriel a uno de los mejores Restaurants de Lórien. Ella se vistió con un vestido corto de color rojo. Legolas con unos jeans y una camisa.

Los dos iban de la mano. Legolas ya había reservado una mesa al lado de una venta donde entraba la luz de la luna. Pidieron una ensalada con carne, (una comida muy habitual para los elfos). Era una mesa para dos. Uno en frente del otro. En un momento, Legolas tomo las manos de Tauriel por arriba de la mesa y las empezó a acariciar.

Legolas: Tauriel, te amo, sos lo mejor que me paso, sos única, hermosa. No hay palabras para describir lo que siento por vos.

Tauriel: no eres el único que esta tan enamorado. Te amo.- Tauriel acerco la cabeza de Legolas y se besaron.

Volvieron a la casa. Tauriel fue al baño a lavarse la cara. Mientras Legolas agarro el anillo y se preparo.

Tauriel salió y fue a la habitación. Legolas la pego a su cuerpo.

Legolas puso su boca cera del oído de Tauriel. - Tauriel?

Tauriel: si?

Te quieres casar con migo?- Legolas le pregunto mientras le ponía el anillo.

Tauriel lo miro a los ojos y empezó a llorar. Rápidamente lo abrazo: si, si quiero-

Legolas también se puso a llorar. Los dos se besaron. Mientras que duraba el beso se iban acostando en la cama. Luego de un rato, mientras estaban así unidos, llego las doce de la noche. Legolas no se olvido de decirle feliz cumpleaños.

Al amanecer, se cambiaron y fueron a buscar a Celebrían.


	3. Chapter 3

Tauriel estaba abrazando a Legolas y Galadriel pudo notar que su hija tenía el anillo de matrimonio.

Galadriel: bueno, entonces, como les fue?

Tauriel: genial, como se porto Celebrían?

Celeborn: muy bien. De verdad se la pasa durmiendo.

Tauriel: si, eso nos esta preocupando un poco. Ademas de que crece muy lento.

Celeborn: deberían hablar con Haldir.

Legolas: si, seguramente nos puede ayudar.

Legolas, Tauriel y Celebrían volvieron. No querían que Celebrían siga durmiendo por lo que pusieron una mantita en el suelo y empezaron a hacerle cosquillas y a hablarle. A Tauriel le encantaba la risa de Celebrían. No dejaba de reírse.

Tauriel: entonces, cuando nos casamos?.- Tauriel estaba muy emocionada.

Legolas: que te parece en un mes?

Tauriel: si. Pero ya hay que ir hablando sobre esto. Si queremos que sea en un mes y no dentro de un año- Tauriel se rió provocando que Legolas también. Eso hizo que Celebrían se riera.

Tauriel le dio de comer a Celebrían y luego se durmió.

Legolas y ella aprovecharon para hablar.

Donde se realizaría: Eligieron en los Jardines del Reino del Bosque Negro.

Cuando: el 31 de enero a las 3 de la tarde. Debían tener tiempo para arreglarse.

Invitados: Elfos de Lórien, del Bosque Negro, de Rivendel, algunos hombres de Rohan, Gondor, Minas Tirith, a Gimli, Gandalf y a Frodo, Sam, Merry y Pippin.

LegolasyTauriel: bueno, yo también espero muy ansiosa el tuyo! ya quiero saber que pasa

Bueno, si tienen curiosidad de porque el 31, es porque cumple una de mis, escritoras favoritas. noe s escritora pero escribió algunos libros.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron 2 semanas. Tauriel y Legolas ahora sí se empezaban a preocupar por el crecimiento de Celebrían, por lo que fueron a hablar con Haldir.

Legolas y Tauriel con Celebrían en brazos estaban sentados en la sala de espera (Haldir era enfermero). Por fin Haldir los llamo.

Haldir: Tauriel, Legolas.- mientras les daba la mano.

Haldir: bueno, entonces que les esta pasando?

Tauriel: nos esta preocupando Celebrían.

Haldir: si?porque?

Legolas: hace 3 meses y medio que nació y no a acrecido nada parese que tiene solo dos semanas.

Tauriel: ademas, duerme demasiado.

Haldir: bueno, hay que revisarla.- Haldir la peso y la midió. Pero algo estaba mal. para esos meses pesaba y media muy poco.

Haldir: miren, para 3 meses y medio, están mal las medidas y el peso. Mientras el embarazo, no tuvieron problemas?

Tauriel: no, todo estuvo normal. Ella nació al aire libre.

Haldir: tal vez sea eso. Los bebés elfos, tienen que nacer en una temperatura correcta. Perdón si te lo digo ahora, pero es muy raro que sigas con vida.

Legolas: que? de que hablas?

Haldir: hay una vacuna que se le da a las elfas si están embarazadas a los 7 meses. Si no se la dan, puede pasarle algo al bebe o a la elfa. Seguramente es eso.

Tauriel: pero, no es un problema eso?

Haldir: no, va a ir creciendo mucho mas lento. Pero no le va a traer ningún problema.

Tauriel se levanto: gracias Haldir.

Haldir: de nada. Si necesitan algo, avísenme.

Legolas y Tauriel volvieron.

**_Ese día también_**

Legolas y Tauriel fueron al Bosque Negro para hablar con Thranduil. Tuvo que aceptar la decisión de Legolas aunque no le gusto nada. Por dentro estaba muy enojado. Desde que llego Tauriel, Legolas empezó a desobedecerle a Thranduil. Aun que sabía que Tauriel era de la realeza, no le caía nada bien, ya que hizo que su hijo fuera a Mordor donde pudo haber muerto, entre otras cosas.

_**Dos semanas después:**_

Legolas estaba en el Reino del Bosque Negro. Ese día se despertó muy temprano. Mientras que Tauriel estaba en Lórien.

Tauriel también se despertó temprano. Lo primero que hizo fue ir a que le hagan masajes. Esa noche había dormido muy mal y necesitaba relajarse. Luego se baño y fue a comprar su vestido.

Eligió un vestido bien largo blanco con encaje en la espalda, en las mangas y en toda la parte de sus hombros y en la panza. También tenía un velo, del mismo largo que el vestido. La maquillaron y le hicieron un peinado. Era un rodete que parecía que estaba echo con dos trenzas. Se dejo algunos mechonsitos sueltos.

Legolas tenía un traje celeste. Su peinado era el mismo. Los dos tenía puestas sus coronas muy delicadas. (Legolas esta vestido como la ultima parte en el Retorno del Rey. Sobre las coronas me refiero a las que usa también Legolas en el retorno del rey al final. Llegaron las 2 y media de la tarde. Legolas ya estaba preparado en cerca del altar y Tauriel estaba llegando.

Ya todas las personas estaban en sus asientos. Todo estaba decorado, con música y había bastante comida y cerveza. Galadriel y Celeborn estaban adelante de todo. A su lado estaba Thranduil, Haldir, Lindir y Aragorn.


	5. Chapter 5

Tauriel caminaba al altar acompañada por Celeborn. Legolas la esperaba. Los dos estaban muy nerviosos y felices. Celeborn termino soltándola y Tauriel camino hacia donde estaba Legolas, uno de los elfos estaba allí para casarlos. Los dos se toaron de las manos.

Elfo: estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar en este hermoso día, la unión de Legolas Greenleaf y Tauriel Altariel. repitan después de mi:

Legolas: yo Legolas Greenleaf, te tomo a ti Tauriel Altariel, para amarte siempre

Tauriel: en las buenas y en las buenas y en las malas

Legolas: en la riqueza o en la pobreza

Tauriel: en la salud y en el dolor

Legolas: amarte

Tauriel: por el resto de nuestras vidas

Legolas: acepto

Tauriel: acepto

Los dos elfos se besaron, fue uno de sus besos mas largos.

Luego, todos hablaban, comían, algunas parejas bailaban.

Legolas estaba sentado. Tauriel arriba de el hablando de cuanto se querían.

En eso viene Galadriel, Celeborn y Thranduil con Celebrían en brazos. Sinceramente, Thranduil se había encariñado mucho con la bebé.

Galadriel se sentó al lado de ellos: bueno, entonces, felicidades.

Legolas: gracias.- Tauriel sonrió

Thranduil: espero que no les moleste que sea yo el que tiene a Celebrían.

Tauriel: no, esta bien. Es bueno que pasen tiempo juntos.

Celeborn: entonces, hoy nos llevamos a Celebrían con nosotros?

Legolas: si, gracias.

Después de unos minutos, Legolas saco a bailar a Tauriel. Pasaron horas, Legolas y Tauriel se quedaron en el reino del bosque.

**_Las palabras del casamiento las saque de Crepúsculo Amanecer parte 1_**


	6. Chapter 6

Ambos estaban los dos despidiéndose de su familiares, ya habían dejado a la nena en brazos de su abuelos. A pesar de todo ninguno de los dos quería separarse por tanto tiempo de su pequeña.  
>- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? - interrumpió las despedidas Thranduil, apartando un poco al novio de la muchedumbre.<br>- ¿En que te puedo ayudar adar*? - contesto el joven un tanto preocupado  
>- Ven - lo guió a un pequeño claro a unos veinte metros del lugar - Legolas<br>- ¿Si?  
>- Quiero pedirte una disculpa - el joven elfo levanto ambas cejas - quiero que me perdones por todos mis errores; no he sido el mejor padre del mundo... y siempre he tratado de ocultarme tras la mascara de rey - suspiro - que me olvide de lo más importante que tengo en la vida, mi mayor tesoro - aquel inquebrantable elfo comenzó a romper en llanto - tu, mi preciada hojita...<br>- Padre no es necesario... - Legolas poso su mano en su hombro.  
>- Por supuesto que es necesario; con mis errores solo te he alejado de mi... tal vez si hubiera dejado a un lado mi orgullo, tu y Tauriel , por supuesto y Celebrían estarían viviendo con migo - las palabras se clavaban como dagas en el corazón del rey.<br>- Padre, yo siempre estaré contigo... se que perder a naneth* te partio el alma; por eso espero y comprendas mi amor por Tauriel... yo daría mi vida por ella sin dudarlo un segundo - los ojos se le iluminaron al príncipe - haría hasta lo imposible por mis dos damas... ellas son la luz de mi vida... mis estrellas - Thranduil le sonrió a su hijo al escuchar tan hermosas palabras.  
>- Así como tu las amas; así te amo yo - el rey jamás pensó que diría lo siguiente, pero lo dijo con todo su corazón - espero que seas muy feliz con Tauriel... tienes mi aprobación.<br>Eso era más de lo que Legolas podía desear; sin pensarlo dos veces padre e hijo se unieron en un abrazo. Fue tan cálido y emotivo; Thranduil había olvidado como se sentía el cuerpo de su hijo en sus brazos.  
>Sin decir más ambos elfos regresaron a la fiesta.<br>- Tauriel - le hablo Thranduil aun con su hijo a un lado  
>- Mi señor - se acerco la elfa levantando su largo vestido blanco.<br>- Si todavía no es muy tarde y aun aceptan - el rey junto a la pareja enfrente de él - quiero darles mi bendición.  
>Los ojos de la elfa se abrieron grandes y con suma alegría dijo:<br>- Nada nos aria más felices.  
>- Deseo que Eru siempre los acompañe... se que Elbereth jamas dejara de iluminar sus caminos y yo siempre velare por su bienestar - terminado las palabras abrazo a los dos con fuerza como si el mundo se fuera a terminar y fuera su ultimo momento juntos. Cuando los soltó le beso la frente.<br>- Siempre supe que eras la indicada para mi hijo - le susurro en el oído a Tauriel.

Espero que les guste. Pero Endoriel lo escribió. Me esta dando ideas ya que ahora no tengo ninguna. Gracias! Es perfecto!


	7. Chapter 7

Los enamorados se estaban despidiendo de todos, Legolas quería llevar a Tauriel a un lugar muy especial; según le había contado su padre en tiempos remotos en ese lugar le pidió a su madre que se casara con él.

Cuando los amantes se marcharon, la fiesta aun continuo en el reino del bosque de hojas verdes. Celeborn y Galadriel tenían en brazos a su nieta. Jugaban con sus manitas y de ves en cuando la hacían sonreír.  
>Thranduil había estado observando la escena desde lejos; a pesar que la pequeña le había producido un gran cariño, no se atrevía a acercarse para pedir cargarla y tenerla un rato en brazos.<br>- Mi señor se ve agotado deveria ir a descansar, nosotros nos aremos cargo de la limpieza en cuanto la fiesta termine - dijo Galion el mayordomo de Thrandui, que también era un amigo cercano de él.  
>- Quizá te haga caso, mellon nin... quizá te haga caso - suspiro.<br>- Vete a la cama... no ha sido un día fácil para ti - aconsejo amablemente el mayordomo.

finalmente Thranduil acepto el consejo de su amigo. Pero antes de irse a dormir necesitaba despedirse como buen anfitrión de los reyes de Lothlórien.  
>- Amigos míos - se acerco el rey hacia sus consuegros - es una hermosa noche... pero me temo que tengo que retirarme; he mandado a que les acomoden una recamara en el palacio, por si deciden quedarse.<br>- Eres muy amable Thranduil - expresó la dama blanca.  
>- Apreciamos tu oferta; creo que sera muy arriesgado salir al bosque con esta pequeña - dijo Celerborn.<br>- Si necesitan algo más, pueden pedírselo a cualquiera de los sirvientes - ofreció Thranduil.  
>- Así lo aremos - sonrió gentilmente Galadriel - ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo? - cuestiono la dama adivinando los pensamientos del rey.<br>- En realidad no - la reina de los Galadhrim lo vio penetrantemente - bueno en realidad si... ¿Me permitirían cargar un rato a Celebrían? - su voz era tímida.  
>- Por supuesto - Celerborn le extendió a la pequeña que dormía plácidamente - también es tu nieta.<br>- Creo que ella también esta algo agotada, deberías llevarte la a dormir contigo - comento amablemente.  
>- ¿Enserio? - el rubio estaba estupefacto, no podía creer las palabras de la dama.<br>- insisto, nosotros nos quedaremos un rato más - repuso Galadriel - no creo que ellos se molesten porque la pequeña conviva con su abuelo.  
>Sin decir más Thranduil hizo una reverencia y se marcho con la pequeña en brazos.<br>Los pasillos del palacio estaban bien iluminados por las antorchas, pero estaban completamente vacíos; casi todos aun seguían en la prolongada fiesta. Mientras recorría los pasillos diversas memorias le venían a la mente recordando todos esos años al lado de su amada esposa, todas las veces que caminaron juntos de la mano, su risa que llenaba todo el lugar y esas hermosas palabras de amor que le susurraba al oído.  
>Cuando llego a su habitación cerro la puerta con cuidado tratando de que la pequeña no se despertara; la puso en la extensa cama acorralándola con diversas almohadas para evitar que se callera y se dirigió a su baño para lavarse la cara; al salir se dirigió a su armario, saco una pijama de seda color cobre, fue al biombo y se cambio. cuando regreso se percato de que la pequeña estaba despierta jugueteando con sus manitas y las sabanas; se acerco a ella, vio sus enormes ojos verdes y esa sonrisa que tanto le recordaba a... su Celebrían.<br>En verdad que la pequeña se parecía mucho a ella... era como si se hubiese encarnado en su nieta dándole consuelo a dolido corazón del rey.  
>La tomo en sus brazos y una lagrima de alegría callo en las suaves mejillas de la nena; haciendo que esta comenzara a hacer pucheritos para terminar rompiendo en llanto.<br>- Calma mi amor - comenzó a acariciarle las mejillas rosadas - ya estoy aquí... no dejare que nada malo te suceda.  
>La pequeña no paraba de llorar, el rey la saco al balcón en un intento por calmarla.<br>- Mira que hermosas estrellas - las señalo mientras la mecía en su regazo - son como tus ojos.  
>No importaba lo que le dijera la pequeña no paraba de sollozar... así que como ultimo esfuerzo comenzó a cantar una melodía que le había compuesto a Legolas.<p>

Calma mi vida, no hay que llorar  
>sierra tu ojos mi bien<br>no temas mi niña, yo estoy aquí  
>cuido de ti.<p>

Las estrellas te miran  
>sufren por ti<br>no llores mi niña  
>yo te cuidare.<p>

Sueños hermosos, esperan por tí  
>descansa en mi brazos<br>mi linda estrellita  
>duerme tranquila<br>nada te pasara.  
>Sin darse cuanta la pequeña dejo de sollozar y centro sus ojitos en la cara de su abuelo. Thranduil le sonrió con ternura; y sucedió algo que no se esperaba su amada nieta le mostró una sonrisa idéntica a la de su padre.<br>- Ven mi pequeña, vamos a dormir - los dos se metieron en la habitación.  
>Con suma agilidad el rey destendio la cama, puso almohadas en el otro extremo; se acostó y abrazo a la pequeña por su delicada cintura y se la pego a su pecho para darle todo el calor posible.<p>

Bueno, Este capitulo también lo escribió Endoriel. De verdad muchas gracias!


	8. Chapter 8

Legolas había llevado a ese lugar tan especial donde su padre había conocido a su madre.

Tauriel: entonces, que es este lugar?

Legolas: mi padre la conoció aquí. Creí que sería bueno traerte

Tauriel: claro que si. Lo siento pero no me gusta hablar sobre tu madre.

Legolas: porque?

Tauriel: porque no creo que este bien.

Legolas beso los labios de Tauriel y ella se sentó sobre Legolas. Los dos elfos empezaron a hablar sobre ellos.

Mientras, Thranduil:

Celebrían seguía dormida en el pecho de Thranduil. Hasta que la bebé empezó a incomodarse.

El llanto de Celebrían despertó a Thranduil que rápidamente empezó a calmarla.

Thranduil pensaba: seguramente tiene hambre.- Dejo a la bebé en la cama y luego de unos minutos vino con una mamadera (biberón) con leche.

Mientras que Celebrían tomaba ella lo miraba a Thranduil. Thranduil no puedo evitar sonreír. Se imaginaba como sería de grande. Cuando lo termino, Thranduil dejo el biberón sobre una mesita. Mientras que la bebé jugaba con el pelo de Thranduil. El elfo no quería dejar a Celebrían pero aún así busco a Galadriel y Celeborn y se la entrego.

Celeborn: durmieron bien?

Thranduil: se comporta muy bien. Tauriel y Legolas tienen suerte de tenerla.

Galadriel sonrió: te has encariñado mucho con Celebrían.

Thranduil: no, eso no es cierto.- Thranduil no quería mostrar su debilidad. Quería parecer un elfo fuerte. Sin embargo lo era pero no siempre.

Galadriel sabía que pensaba y le hablo a su mente: claro que es cierto. No tengas miedo de verte débil.

En eso llegaron Tauriel y Legolas

Galadriel: regresaron.

Tauriel: si, hubo algún problema con Celebrían?

Thranduil: no. Espero que no les moleste que aya estado con Celebrían un buen rato

Legolas: no. Esta bien. De echo nos gusta que pases tiempo con ella.

Tauriel miro a Thranduil: Legolas y yo nos quedaremos esta noche. Si no te molesta, podrías cuidar a Celebrían?

Thranduil: si seguro. No hay problema.

Tauriel: gracias.

Bueno. Perdón por no subir xd. Estuve muy ocupada estos días. Voy a tratar de subir mas a menudo. LegolasyTauriel: si leí tus actualizaciones. Me encantaron. Que mal que pronto se termina pero capaz se te ocurra algo como alguna segunda parte o algo así, Besos.


	9. Chapter 9

Bueno. Les quería decir que si clickean en mi perfil. Tengo otra historia digamos que se llama: Ideas Tauriel y Legolas- Voy a subir sobre ellos. Cosas que no puse aca porque me olvide. O cosas que pensé varias veces. Pero elegí una para la historia. Besos.

TaurielyLegolas: se que no subo muy seguido. Pero no estoy teniendo tanto tiempo. Pero bueno. Voy a actualizar lo antes que pueda


End file.
